In a conventional multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) traffic engineering (TE) label switching path (LSP) system, a second LSP may be employed as a backup LSP to a primary LSP to protect the primary LSP in the event of a primary ingress node fault. The second LSP may be resource consuming because the second LSP may use additional network bandwidth that can be comparable to the reserved bandwidth of the first LSP. Furthermore, the second LSP may reroute data traffic that causes a delay in traffic delivery. Such a delay may not be acceptable in some systems (e.g., for real time services such as internet protocol (IP) television). Conventional systems may also incorrectly detect a fault of the primary ingress node for the primary LSP. An incorrect failure detection of the primary ingress node may result in both the primary ingress node of the primary LSP and a backup ingress node of the second LSP delivering the same data traffic to a next-hop node of the primary ingress node. The duplicate traffic being delivered to the next-hop node of the primary ingress node may cause service interruptions. Additionally, the location of a backup ingress node within a second LSP may be limited. For example, a backup ingress node may not be a next-hop of a primary ingress node along a primary LSP.